The current invention relates to changing the orientation, position, or light emitting direction of the LEDs in an LED light device, and/or to changing the shape of the light device, enabling the light device to fit for all kinds of installation areas to provide a universal LED light device for the consumer.
The inventor's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/255,981, discloses a night light with more than one light source and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,284 discloses a night light with more than one optics medium. The disclosures of both applications are very important when applied to a light emitting diode (hereafter LED) because the techniques discloses in the applications can reduce the LED's spot light effect to provide a very good photometric arrangement and cause the LED light to look like a conventional non-LED light such as an incandescent bulb, Florescent tube, halogen bulb light patterns so can make the multiple LED light of the present invention become very useful to human beings.
The current invention uses a plurality of LEDs with more than one optics medium to provide a multiple LED light for a variety of applications, such as a night light, indoor lighting, cabinet light, under table light, decorative lighting, anywhere light, reading light, painting light, floor light, bathroom light, and outdoor lighting by transforming the narrow viewing angle LED light source into light source resembling a surface light such as a conventional incandescent bulb, florescent tube, halogen bulb or other available type from marketing place.
The current invention further incorporates adjust-means to cause the multiple LED light to have adjustable functions that make the multiple LED light really practical for installation anywhere in indoor, outdoor, and public areas.
The current invention not only provides a simple and functional LED light, but it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that this excellent light performance skill incorporated with an adjust-means to build the multiple LEDs light. The multiple LEDs light with more than one LED and more than one optics means with adjustment means enables the multiple LEDs light to become very useful to people and supply great and convenient illumination to all human beings.